


Conversing with Hearts

by MelissMySiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asking Out, Conversation Hearts, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, a little iwadai at the end, fluff mostly, mostly oisuga, not really a big part of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissMySiss/pseuds/MelissMySiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to ask out the cute setter from Karasuno using heart shaped tums: A guide by Oikawa Tooru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversing with Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to write something for valentine's day and this is what came to mind. I know I tagged Iwadai but it is hardly even in here but *shrug* 
> 
> Enjoy Oikawa asking out Suga using conversation hearts

“Oikawa what are you doing?” Iwaizumi was not surprised to find his captain sitting inside of the locker room early before practice that day. Oikawa had said he was going to arrive early and work on his serves. However, Iwaizumi was surprised to find that Oikawa was not practicing his serves, instead he was sitting on one of the benches two boxes of what looked like conversation hearts in each of his hands.

Oikawa falls dramatically backwards off the bench in surprise to Iwaizumi’s arrival, “Iwa-chan!? I didn’t know you were going to be here early.”

Iwaizumi glances up to the clock on the wall, “You do realize practice starts in 20 minutes…”

“20 minutes?” Oikawa shouts springing from the ground and staring to the clock, he made a small distressed noise, “I have been sitting here for an hour and a half?!”

“What exactly have you been doing?” Iwaizumi asks slightly amused, and begins changing into his uniform, “You certainly haven’t been practicing serves, and what’s with the conversation hearts?”

Oikawa comes quickly over from around the bench and grabs one of Iwaizumi’s arms, “You have to promise you won’t think I’m crazy ok?”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow and stares down to the hand on his arm, “If you let go of me maybe I won’t.”

Quickly Oikawa releases his grip from Iwaizumi and holds up his hands, “Iwa-chan I have a confession to make.”

“And what’s that?” Iwaizumi asks rolling his eyes while pulling off his street shirt.

“So you know that we also have a practice match against Karasuno today,” Oikawa began and Iwaizumi made a small sound of acknowledgement, “Well you also know that tomorrow happens to be Valentine’s Day?”

Iwaizumi pulls his uniform shirt on and glares to Oikawa, “Who on earth do you think you are asking out from Karasuno?”

“Mean Iwa-chan I haven’t even finished yet!” Oikawa whines.

Iwaizumi lets out a snort, “Wait, are you planning on asking one of them out using conversation hearts? Literally the antacids of candy? Are you five Oikawa?”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s whining was getting louder, “Let me at least tell my story before you destroy my dreams... And antacids of candy? What is that all about?”

“Conversation hearts are literally heart shaped tums,” Iwaizumi stated matter of factly while turning back to his locker, “And please do continue I want to see who you are going to make a fool of yourself in front of.”

Oikawa crosses his arms over his chest with a huff, “Well you know their setter,” when Iwaizumi turns with a questioning glare Oikawa adds quickly, “Not Tobio, gross Iwa-chan!”

“Oh the gray haired one,” Iwaizumi forces a small grin, “He is cute, but you think you are going to be able to ask him out?”

“Well… I figured someone that cute would fall for something cheesy and cute like conversation hearts,” Oikawa explains.

“Oh really?” Iwaizumi asks finally slamming his locker shut, “Do you even know his name?”

Oikawa opens and closes his mouth several times and Iwaizumi only laughs, “You are such a dumbass, how are you going to ask someone out if you don’t even know their name?”

“That is where you come in Iwa-chan,” Oikawa brightened considerably.

Iwaizumi cocks an eyebrow, “Oh really what makes you say that?”

“Because you are always talking to their captain, if you ask him what their other setter’s name is before they get here, then I will know the refreshing setter’s name,” Oikawa was beaming. It was taking every ounce of willpower for Iwaizumi to not hit Oikawa on the head, because that honestly sounded like the stupidest idea ever. But Oikawa was his friend and he was nice to him, on occasion. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to tease Oikawa first.

“No,” Iwaizumi replied flatly pulling on his jacket stuffing his phone in his pocket.

“No!?” Oikawa shouts, proceeding to puff out his lower lip, “Please Iwa-chan!!” The door to the locker room and the other third years flowed in, they both shouted a hello and smirked at the expression on Oikawa’s face.

“No,” Iwaizumi repeated, “You have Sawamura’s number too don’t you? Why don’t you ask him. And you have Kageyama’s number you could ask him.”

Oikawa grimaced at the mention of Kageyama, “Why on earth would I text Tobio-chan?”

“You do want to get the name of the refresh-” Iwaizumi began overly loudly just to irritate Oikawa.

But Oikawa came forward and slapped a hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth, “Iwa-chan, shush. Fine I will ask Sawamura…”

“What are we asking Karasuno’s captain?” Hanamaki asks from the other side of the locker room.

“None of your business Maki-chan,” Oikawa grins pulling his hand off of Iwaizumi’s mouth. Matsukawa and Hanamaki both roll their eyes and go back to their own conversation while Iwaizumi looks to Oikawa with a glare.

Oikawa spoke, “Iwa-chan don’t make that face.”

Iwaizumi just grabs Oikawa by the collar and begins towing him out of the locker room as more of the team floods in, “Come on you idiot you were supposed to be practicing serves.”

When the pair of them were a good distance away from the locker room Iwaizumi shoves his phone in Oikawa’s face. Oikawa squints and then reads the few texts that were on the screen.

**To Sawamura:**

What is your other setter’s name?

**From Sawmura:**

Sugawara… Why?

**To Sawamura:**

Just wondering thanks

 **From Sawmura** :

Anytime? haha

Oikawa grins, “Iwa-chan when did you do that?”

“Just now when I was dragging your sorry ass over here, now you better score a date with this kid or you have to give us all lunch tomorrow,” Iwaizumi threatens.

“What?!” Oikawa shouts, “That’s unfair!”

“Or I will tell everyone, and I mean everyone, as soon as Karasuno arrives that you have a crush on their setter, and I won’t say which one,” Iwaizumi states furthering the threat.

“Iwa-chan are you the devil?! That’s so mean!” Oikawa whines.

“Well then you better shut up and get ready to charm the hell out of this Sugawara kid,” Iwaizumi grins and spins around leaving Oikawa speechless.

~~~

In all honesty Oikawa liked it better when he didn’t know the name of the second setter for Karasuno. It gave him an air of mystery. But now with a name like Sugawara, that just fit the kid too damn well, it drove Oikawa even more crazy than he already was. When Karasuno arrived for the practice match Oikawa almost thought Iwaizumi was going to shout like he had threatened but he didn’t, instead he just eyed Oikawa. It was a warning and it made Oikawa’s palms sweat for some reason.

It didn’t take long before the match began. Oikawa was not surprised that Sugawara was not playing as the starting setter. But maybe it was better this way. He wasn’t distracted by Suga being a few feet from him, but rather he had Tobio-chan to tease and rile up. It was so easy sometimes. In all honesty he was hoping that maybe if he riled Tobio up enough he could get Suga to come in and take his place. But Tobio had wisened up since the inter high and wasn’t taking Oikawa’s snide remarks to heart.

Seijou took the first set and then Karasuno took the second. It made it more interesting that way, Oikawa figured winning a straight set against Karasuno wouldn’t be very exciting or fun. The third set was almost over with Karasuno and Seijou tied only three points away from taking the set and Oikawa figured that Suga wouldn’t be coming into play today.

However, as the tall blonde with glasses went up to serve Karasuno decided to switch players and Suga went in to serve for the kid. Oikawa was intrigued he had not seen Suga serve at the inter high and wondered if he had anything up his sleeve. The serve seemed like the average serve a simple toss up and straightforward hit but Suga had intention with that hit. The ball sailed directly to Oikawa. A targeted serve. How annoying.

Oikawa received the ball with a smirk and the ball sailed upwards. Hanamaki went forward and tossed the ball. Oikawa almost thought that maybe he should spike it over but he left it to Kindaichi who was blocked. Another point to Karasuno.

Suga only got one more point off his targeted serves, because the third time he did so Iwaizumi moved to get the ball this time. Oikawa was grateful for that and pulled a setter dump just to annoy Tobio.

It was Karasuno’s set point and unfortunately Oikawa wasn’t up to serve. Hanamaki served the ball over and it was easily received by Sawamura. Now was the interesting part, who would toss? Suga moved forward, so Sugawara. His tosses were usually pretty readable, he usually went for the bearded ace. Oikawa moved and watched the ace. However, everyone on Karasuno’s side moved at once. A synchro attack, how many new tricks did Karasuno have up their sleeves this time?

It was Kageyama who hit the ball and no one was there to block or receive it. It was annoying but Karasuno had won. Oikawa shrugged at the loss though, because if history kept repeating itself it would mean that Seijou would win at the spring tournament. Besides Oikawa had bigger more important things to deal with right now.

They bowed and shook hands with Karasuno and then went to gather up their things and clean the gym. It was now or never for Oikawa. He was either going to get a date with Suga or Iwaizumi was going to embarrass him and make him buy lunch for everyone.

Oikawa dared a glance over to Iwaizumi who was in fact already staring at Oikawa a smirk on his face. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were watching the pair curiously. He was going to tell them wasn’t he? Oikawa stuck his tongue out to Iwaizumi and reached into his gym bag and pulled out the two boxes of conversation hearts. Iwaizumi could judge all he wanted but where would he be when Oikawa actually managed to win a date with Suga for Valentine’s day? Oh that’s right sitting alone. Crying. Thinking, ‘Man Oikawa got a date with the cute setter from Karasuno and I’m sitting alone because I am mean stupid Iwa-chan…’ Or something along those lines.

Straightening up Oikawa turned to face the side of the gym Karasuno was on. Some of the first years and second years were helping clean up the gym, while the third years were chatting with their coach. Oikawa rocked back on his heels. If only they would leave the coach. That would make this easier. Finally the third years moved away and looked out to their underclassmen. It looked like Kageyama was about to have a duel with Kindaichi. Oikawa gave a proud smirk to Kindaichi, fight that little brat to the death.

Sawamura looked like he was going to intervene so now was Oikawa’s chance. Oikawa took long confident strides over to Suga. The bearded ace was still there but the tiny libero took care of that, jumping on the said ace’s back and demanding him to go somewhere. Oikawa rolled his eyes and then he was very well aware of how close to Suga he actually was.

Suga was watching the ace and libero run off and then turned to see Oikawa, he made a small jump but then flashed that oh so refreshing smile of his, “Oh hello Oikawa, I didn’t notice you there.”

“That’s quite alright Suga-chan,” Oikawa grinned back. Oikawa noted the slight raise in Suga’s eyebrows as Oikawa mentioned his name, “Oh your captain gave me your name.”

“Why did you want to know my name?” Suga asks hesitantly eyeing Oikawa, then he notices the boxes in Oikawa’s hands, “Are those-”

Oikawa holds up the boxes and grins, “Conversation hearts, yes they are.” Oikawa holds out one box to Suga.

Suga takes the box eyeing Oikawa as he does so, “What are these for?”

“To start a conversation silly,” Oikawa shakes his head and thumbs open his box he pours a few of the hearts into his palm and then finds the heart that he is looking for it is a yellow one he hands it to Suga, “See.”

The heart in Suga’s palm reads ‘Hello’ Suga nods and pops the heart into his mouth he chews and opens his own box of hearts, he sifts through a few and then decides on a purple one handing it to Oikawa. The heart reads ‘Hello’ as well.

Oikawa takes the treat and Iwaizumi had been right they do taste like tums. He tries to ignore that Iwaizumi was right about something else in his life yet again as he searches for another heart. He finds four and then sets them in Suga’s hand, the message reads ‘I heart ur smile.’ Oikawa notes the rise in pink coloration in Suga’s cheeks and he feels his heart melt a little inside. Suga forces a slightly embarrassed and flustered smile as he eats the hearts and looks through his own box. He pulls out two and as he sets them in Oikawa’s hand he explains. The hearts read, ‘I do’ and ‘?’.

“I mean you do, but there’s not a heart that says that,” Suga is quite flustered by this whole ordeal. Oikawa didn’t think it would work that well.

“It’s ok,” Oikawa smiles and picks up the two hearts, “And to answer your question…” He pops the question mark heart into his mouth and then presses the ‘I do’ heart into Suga’s lips, “I do heart your smile.”

The slight flush in Suga’s skin travels from his cheeks to the rest of his face and into his neck and his eyes widen considerably, but it doesn’t look like Suga wants this to get to him. Because he closes his eyes and then opens them slowly the red and pink slowly dissipating from his face, he opens his mouth and Oikawa pushes the heart between his lips.

Suga chews on the candy and looks through his box of hearts, he pulls out a few and sets them in Oikawa’s palm, they read ‘URA 10’ and ‘Cutie pie’. It is Oikawa’s turn to finally flush. He stares to Suga and Suga is holding back a laugh Oikawa can tell by the way he is pressing his lips together.

Oikawa eats the hearts and then digs through his box he settles on one that he is sure will at least get the ball rolling that he wants to ask Suga out. He settles for a safe, ‘Be mine.’ But he realizes too late that he accidently grabbed the heart next to it and he sees it as soon as he sets the heart reading, ‘Kiss me’ into Suga’s palm.

“Oh oops, I-” Oikawa begins flustered and reaches out to get the heart back but Suga takes Oikawa’s hand and pulls him forward. Oikawa stumbles and suddenly he realizes that his face is inches away from Suga’s.

Suga smirks and unwraps his hand from Oikawa’s wrist, he holds up the kiss me heart and sticks his tongue out, he sticks the heart on the tip of his tongue. Oikawa never knew that he could feel what it feels like to melt, but he is pretty sure that what Suga is doing right now is making him melt. His limbs won’t cooperate and his mind is literally sludge. Why is Suga doing this to him? How is Suga doing this to him? Sweet little Sugawara, with a cute beauty mark, silver hair and the smile that could cure every disease at once, is flirting with Oikawa.

Oikawa knows that he can’t keep Suga hanging like this though because he sure that Karasuno has probably noticed by now that he is talking to their second setter. And would it be better for them to watch him stare at Suga’s tongue or just kiss the kid? Oikawa decides for the latter.

They move closer together than they already are and Suga pulls his tongue back into his mouth and then smiles into Oikawa as they press their lips together. They both taste like the heart shaped tums and Oikawa feels Suga start to chew on the kiss me heart. Even though he knows all he will get is more of the chalky heart flavor his runs his tongue along Suga’s lower lip. Suga doesn’t even hesitate to open his mouth and more of that damn chalky candy is passed between them.

Oikawa really wishes he wasn’t still holding his box of conversations in one hand because he really just wants to hold onto Suga and keep him there with him. This went a lot better than Oikawa had ever imagined that it would go. He figured that if he was lucky Suga might play along and he would maybe end up with a date on Valentine’s day. But no he managed to get a kiss. In your face Iwa-chan.

The kiss that tastes a little too chalky and fruity for Oikawa’s liking is cut shorter than he would have wanted by a hand grabbing onto the collar of his uniform. Suga and Oikawa are pulled apart and Oikawa didn’t realize that he actually needed to breathe until that happened. He takes several deep breaths and then finds himself face to face with a very irritated looking Tobio and cowering behind him looking equally irritated is the shrimp.

Oikawa smirks, “Promblem Tobio-chan? I was just teaching dear Suga-chan a couple setting tips.”

Kageyama stiffens at that, “N-no no you were not!”

“You were kissing him!” The shrimp cries out threateningly waving a fist at Oikawa.

It is now that the others from Karasuno have finally actually turned to see what is going on. Apparently they hadn’t noticed earlier. And the two loud second years have heard enough it seems because they come marching over to Oikawa shoving Kageyama and Hinata out of the way.

“What were you doing to our precious setter?” The bald one sneers at Oikawa.

Oikawa shrugs, “Just sharing a little candy.”

The libero glances between Oikawa and Suga and notes the red boxes in each of their hands then he wrinkles his nose to Oikawa, “Conversation hearts?”

Oikawa is about to reply but Suga pushes past his teammates and they back down in an instant, “Yes conversation hearts,” Suga digs through his box and then plops two hearts into Oikawa’s hand and goes up on his tip toes to press a kiss to Oikawa’s cheek. Oikawa feels his skin burn up. But he can’t look that dumb. Because all four of the idiots in front of him go sheet white and their mouths fall to the floor, then splutter after Suga as he walks away from Oikawa.

Oikawa looks down to the hearts in his hands, one reading ‘Be mine’ the other ‘?’. Oikawa grins as he stuffs the hearts into his mouth. He is about to run out after Suga but a hand is wrapped around his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

“I can’t believe it but your dumb idea actually worked,” it is Iwaizumi and he is grinning smugly to Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan let go I have to go get his number,” Oikawa whines trying to free himself from Iwaizumi. But Iwaizumi just shoves something into Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa grabs it finding it to be Iwaizumi’s phone another set of messages are on the screen. Oikawa reads them and he smiles again.

**To Sawamura:**

So I’m gonna need Suga’s number

Suga’s number is in the next message from Sawamura. Oikawa looks up and spies the last of Karasuno still leaving the gym. He sees Sawamura standing there his phone in his hand he grins and salutes Oikawa and Iwaizumi before walking out.

“Iwa-chan how nice of you,” Oikawa grins and then sends the number to his own phone. He is about to give Iwaizumi his phone back when a message rolls in. He can’t help himself and reads the message.

**From Sawamura:**

That was an awfully clever idea Oikawa had. Kind of disappointed I couldn’t think of something like that, but then again I don’t think that would work on you. ;)

Oikawa straightens and grins to Iwaizumi, “Iwa-chan!!!!!!!! Are you dating Karasuno’s captain?!”

“What?!” Iwaizumi shouts and goes red in the face as he reaches for his phone.

“Iwa-chan after you gave me a hard time,” Oikawa holds the phone away and touches his chest with his other hand, “I’m hurt.”

“I’ll give you a reason to hurt you dumbass,” Iwaizumi grumbles and snatches his phone away, he looks at the phone a small smirk on his face.

“Oh ho Iwa-chan-” Oikawa starts to tease but shuts up as Iwaizumi turns back to him the vein in his forehead threatening to burst. Oikawa holds up his hands and shakes his head. Iwaizumi walks past Oikawa rolling his eyes. Oikawa stares down to the remaining conversation hearts and sighs. Maybe just maybe he would hold onto these, they were a good way to getting to someone’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending is cheesy but I hope you enjoyed that, I had fun writing it
> 
> Please do not be shy to point out errors because I am sure I messed something up and didn't catch it... 
> 
> Also scream about Oisuga or just Haikyuu in general with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix) [Tumblr](http://missyshadix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
